Vicissitude & Stasis
by DeepSeaFanglyFish
Summary: What changes and stays the same over the summer between fifth and sixth year. Gets a little off topic but you know. Wolfstar and Marauders in general. Contains boysmut at the end including oral sex and rimming.


Remus has missed Sirius. He is not even going to try to deny this. It has been a long summer with two of the longest, most painful full moons he's ever encountered, and when he thinks of who he misses, it is not the marauders in general that come to mind, but specifically Sirius, with his twinkling gray eyes and his outrageous personality. He's missed being woken up at three in the morning every once in a while to do some exploring for the map, and he's missed sitting in the bleachers on the quidditch pitch after dinner watching Sirius practice. Knowing Sirius' home life, he's guessing that he's been missed just as much as he's been missing.

He forgets that Sirius went to stay at James' house at the beginning of August until he sees him.

It is not the same Sirius who boarded the Hogwarts express this time last year, one with bruises on his wrists and shaded eyes and a permanent frown. This Sirius is happy in a way that Sirius usually isn't, with a big grin and those shining eyes that he's missed so much.

But that's not all that's different. This Sirius is... darker? More muggle, definitely. Sexy, either way, with his long, straight dark hair and a black leather jacket. He's wearing jeans that hug his legs so tightly that Remus has to question whether or not he's ever even seen jeans that skinny for men, and they're tucked into black leather combat boots.

He hardly looks like his Sirius anymore.

"Remus," the voice calls, and yes, it is still his Sirius, "Moony!"

He grins as he heads over with his trunk. "Sirius," he says, wrapping his arms around his friend before anything else. It lasts a second too long, but he's sure Sirius does not care, and when they pull away, he turns to James to envelope him a slightly friendlier hug. James has not changed much. James has always changed slowly, not all at once like Sirius. "Prongs. I missed you two."

"Not as much as I missed you," Sirius says. His grin is almost cheeky, and Remus' heart thuds in his chest.

"What is that?" he asks, reaching up. Sirius' eyes flutter shut as he runs the pad of his thumb under his eye. It doesn't come off.

"It's this stuff muggles put on their eyes. Isn't it wicked?"

"Muggle _women_," James emphasizes.

"Don't listen to Prongs. Muggles are brilliant. I went to a bunch of thrift shops near James' house over the summer and they wear the best clothes."

"I... noticed the, er, slight change."

"Do you like?"

"I don't know. I might be a little too bland for this new Sirius."

"You were always too bland for me," he says with a grin, leaning back against a column with a sign labeling platform 9. "This won't change anything."

"Is that a muggle fag tucked behind your ear?"

"Maybe."

"Sirius, no."

"I really like them. They're so cool. Why don't we have them in the wizarding world?"

"Because they kill you?" he suggests. "Plus they taste pretty awful. Don't expect me to kiss you after you smoke one."

"Whatever you say, Moony."

"You smell a bit like muggle pot as well."

"It's those record stores he hangs out in," James tells him. "And he lights incense in my room all of the time. _Incense_."

"And I wear cologne now," Sirius says, still grinning. Remus rolls his eyes.

"Where's Pete?"

"Went to grab a coffee," James says, checking his watch. "Hope he gets back soon. It's 10:54."

"There he is," Sirius says, nodding to his left a bit. Peter is jogging towards them with a coffee cup in hand.

"Hey," Remus says with a grin.

"Remus," Peter says, smiling as he hugs his friend. "How was your summer?"

"Missed you guys," he says, pulling away. "I'd ask how yours was but I don't wanna miss the train," he nods towards the barricade.

"Right," he answers, and Sirius pulls Remus' trunk onto his trolley, winking at him while Remus rolls his eyes, before they set off to platform 9 and 3/4. Remus takes his trunk again as they board the big red steam engine, and they set off down the aisle towards their compartment. Everyone knows it is theirs, so it's clear when they reach it. Remus thinks there are some perks to being a marauder.

They pile their luggage up on the shelf, and Sirius closes the door and sits next to Remus, across from James and Peter, because he is always next to Remus these days and that is what he is used to.

"You know," he says to Remus. It is the kind of quiet that alerts James that he should not be listening, so he strikes up a conversation with Peter. "I haven't kissed you in _two months_."

"Yeah? Huh. I guess you're right."

"Moonyyy."

"Are you going to taste like cigarettes?"

"No," he says, leaning in. "Probably chocolate."

"Why didn't you say so?" Remus says, and he connects their lips, and they do not kiss, they snog, but Sirius is right, he does taste like chocolate. Remus finds himself making a soft noise in appreciation.

"Not in front of the kids," Sirius says, pulling away, and Remus blushes, but he grins, too, because Sirius is a moron, but he always is, and that's how Remus likes him.

"Fine then. Tonight. You know I'm good with silencing charms."

Sirius whistles his appreciation. "Yes, I do. It's a date, then."

"Er, not exactly. I think a date would be dinner at The Three Broomsticks or something, not snogging or possibly shagging in the middle of the night in the same room as Pete and James."

"Do you wanna go to The Three Broomsticks?"

He smiles as he leans into Sirius' neck. He does smell like incense, but it doesn't bother him nearly as much as James. "Shut up, Sirius."

"Are you _cuddling_ with me, Moony? What a big girl's blouse."

"I said _shut up_," he repeats. Sirius smells like muggle used record stores as well. It is a scent he has familiarized himself with well over the years. His father listens to muggle music.

"Are you sniffing me?"

Remus finds himself laughing. "Maybe a bit. Sirius, what did you and James do last month?"

"We just hung out in muggle areas a lot."

"And being two pure bloods who haven't the slightest clue how to behave like muggles you thought this was a good idea," he points out absently. This new Sirius smell is actually quite nice, he decides.

"We learned," he defends himself half-heartedly. "So why are we sharing a compartment with them?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to be alone with you," he says, his voice low and husky. It is very blunt, in true Sirius style. "We haven't snogged in so long."

"Yes, I can't imagine you going two months without snogging anyone." He peeks up at Sirius now, only to find him looking back down at him.

"Do you think I'd do that to you, Moony?" He asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Mm... about 25% of me does. The rest trusts you against my better judgment."

"I didn't," he says quietly, and Remus freezes, because Sirius is actually being serious, which he never is, despite his name, and those two words hold emotions that are often unspoken but well known between them.

"I know," Remus answers. "I know you like snogging more than anything else, but I doubt you'd risk your balls for it."

Sirius laughs at this unexpected threat. Remus' head bobs with the movement from his spot on his shoulder. "No," he answers. "I like my Moony more than anything else." His tone is light and teasing with just a hint of sarcasm. Remus grins.

"Mmh. So you tasted like chocolate. How did that happen?"

"I... ate chocolate."

"Tell me more," he says, finally sitting up. He rests a hand on his friend's knee.

"Are you seducing me for chocolate? Ooh, bad Moony," he jokes, digging into the pocket of his leather jacket. He pulls out half a bar of Honeyduke's Finest and hands it to Remus.

"Half a chocolate bar. How romantic."

"I know that giving you chocolate is like giving a bird diamonds."

He laughs, breaking a chunk off and sticking it in his mouth. "Mmh... Sirius, you're my second favorite."

His eyebrows wrinkle. "Second? Who's the first?"

Remus holds up the chocolate bar.

"I see how it is."

"The idea that I love chocolate more than anything else in the world should not exactly come as a shock to you."

"You've got to be the least scary werewolf in the world, Lupin. You're doing something wrong."

"Want some?"

"Damn it," he says, reaching over to break a square off. "You're making me look kind of hypocritical here."

"Well, you can at least salvage your masculinity with your leather jacket," he says, taking another bite out of the chocolate as a smirk spreads on his lips, "and your eyeliner," he adds.

"You think it's sexy," he says easily, reaching for the chocolate bar. He bites into it.

"Maybe just a bit." He pauses as he inspects Sirius' new appearance. His personality has not changed whatsoever, and it's really quite funny to him that this goofy overconfident idiot can start dressing in leather and skinny jeans and wearing eyeliner. And then the fact that it actually looks good just kind of pisses him off.

"You're staring, Moony," he jokes, grinning at Remus. "See something you like?"

Remus just shakes his head with a grin. "Give me my chocolate back, you thief."

"What's the magic word?"

"I hate you?"

"You too, love," Sirius tells him, planting a wet kiss on his cheek as he drops the remainder of the chocolate bar into his lap.

"Agh," he says, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he wipes his cheek off. "Thanks for slobbering on me."

"Anytime," he says, turning to rest his legs in Remus' lap.

There is silence for a minute, and Remus and Sirius share eye contact for an uncomfortably long period.

"Well," James says, standing up, "I think I'm going to go bug Lily. I bet she's missed me over the summer," he says with a playful grin.

"I'll go with you," Peter says, standing, and Remus does not know whether it is because he likes to follow James or because he knows that Sirius and Remus want to be alone for a bit, but he is thankful either way as he watches them leave the compartment.

That is, until Sirius flicks the curtains on the door shut with a quick spell and pushes Remus up against the wall all in one second. He would not mind this if Sirius' intentions had been to kiss him, but this does not seem the case judging by the way he pulls his jumper up his torso and inspects the skin underneath. Remus knows exactly what he is looking for: scars and bruises and scratches.

"Bloody fuck, Moony."

"Sirius," he says, his voice shaky as he tries to push him away.

"I haven't seen you this bad since before we started staying with you during your transformations."

"Well, yeah," he says, still trying to push Sirius away. He is no match for Sirius, who he is sure has spent the summer practicing quidditch with James. "That would be it."

"Moony," he says, his eyebrows pushing together. Sirius is almost never really concerned, but when he is, he is serious about it.

"It's okay, Pads. Really."

He watches Sirius trace a few of the deeper scars. "Christ. This must have hurt worse than-"

"I'd prefer not to think about it," he says, forcing a smile. "It'll be better next time."

And then there is a dog in his lap, licking at a scar before peering up at him. He can see the human cheekiness in his eyes, and it would be unsettling if he was not completely used to it.

"You're ridiculous," he says.

"No," Sirius says, now human again, but still in Remus' lap. "I'm Sirius."

"Get off," Remus says, nudging him. "You're not allowed to sit on my lap if you're going to make Sirius jokes."

Sirius just laughs. Not only does he not move, but he leans back against Remus, sprawling out on him. "Nope," he says. "You're comfy."

"I hate you."

"You too, love," Sirius answers again, his eyes fluttering shut. Remus winds his arms around Sirius and wonders what this looks like from the outside: a teenage boy dressed like a rebel in a leather jacket and motorcycle boots, wearing eyeliner with black hair too long laying across the chest of his complete opposite, a bookish, shy, skinny boy with a soft smile and mysterious scars, with mousy brown hair just the right length, combed and well groomed, in a patched jumper and old jeans. Just about the only thing they appear to have in common is that they both look completely content.

"It's okay, you can come in, Pete," they hear James say. "They're decent." Sirius snorts above him as he hears them walk in. "You two are a bit mad," he says, and Remus hears him land once again on the seat across from them. "Isn't he crushing you?"

Remus reluctantly opens his eyes to look at his friend. "No, I'm quite comfortable."

"Go away, Prongs," Sirius tells him as he turns onto his side.

"Oi," Remus grunts. "Now you're crushing me."

Sirius just laughs as he rolls onto his stomach, now nuzzling his face into Remus' jumper. "You smell like a muggle laundromat. And chocolate."

"Thanks?"

"Mmh."

"So beautiful," James says, pretending to dab at his eyes. "So romantic."

"I would hex you," Sirius says lazily, "but I have a feeling Evans took care of that a few moments ago."

"How'd you know?" Peter asks, sarcasm lingering in his tone.

"Intuition," Sirius says with a grin. "What was it this time?"

"Knee-reversal hex," James says indifferently. "Her skills are clearly a bit rough. She's used that one loads of times before. I knew the counter curse right away."

"I have a few suggestions I'll run by her," Sirius says.

"You're a great mate," James answers.

"You too."

Remus chuckles, and Sirius grins, bobbing up and down a bit with the movement of his chest. "You're such a git sometimes," Remus tells him, slipping his fingers just under the hem of the v-neck Sirius is wearing under his jacket. He rests his fingers on the warm skin there.

"Mmh," he says in reply, leaning into Remus' touch. "Moony."

"I'm barely touching you."

"It's nice. I wish I had a blanket. I could nap here."

James reaches into the pocket on his sweatshirt, pulling out the invisibility cloak. He throws it over Sirius. Remus tries very hard to suppress a laugh. It does not work.

"Now's your chance," Sirius says, only his head visible. "They can't see what your hands are doing."

"Shut up," Remus murmurs, seeing the horrified look of regret upon James' face.

"Make me."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Remus replies. "Would you stop?"

Sirius' hand slips under his jumper and runs over his stomach. "Fine."

_This isn't too bad,_ Remus thinks. So he doesn't say anything. Sirius just smirks as he traces his cuts.

"I feel like my sacred cloak is being violated."

"I feel like your cloak is violated every time you use it to spy on Lily in the library."

"Fair enough."

Sirius snickers. "Pathetic, Prongs."

"Which one of us is cuddling a werewolf?" he asks, winking at Remus so that he knows he's joking. Remus gives a good-natured smile.

"Because I'd like to see you have kids some day, I'm going to ignore that comment."

Remus kisses the top of Sirius' head soothingly. He smells a bit like flea wash. "What are you, my guard dog?" he asks, and James laughs.

"No, he's just whipped."

"Says the boy who _literally wrote 16 inches on nifflers_ in fourth year for a girl he's _not even going out with._"

"I do your homework all the time," Remus says. "Even before we, you know, had... _benefits_."

"That is the most Remus sentence I've even heard," Sirius teases. "_Had benefits_? We're flaming poofs together, Moony."

He blushes a deep red. "You're right, that's a much better way of phrasing it."

Sirius leans up to kiss him. He feels his face heat up a bit as he feels James' eyes on them. And then there's Sirius' hands, under his jumper, and he slides his own hands into the back pocket of his jeans. Sirius makes a soft noise in response.

"Oh, God, they're gonna shag right here," he hears James say. "Right here, under my invisibility cloak."

Remus pulls away because he can't hold in the laughter anymore. "I have never met anyone so dramatic," he says, grinning at James.

"He's _moaning,_ for God's sake."

"Yes, how did you know? He's giving me a hand job under here."

James covers his ears. "I'm not listening!"

Remus glances over to Peter, who is just watching the situation with a look of amusement on his face.

"How did we get stuck with these morons?"

"You didn't get stuck with me, Moony," Sirius answers, grinning. "You chose me," he insists as he picks up his head, crossing his arms over Remus' chest and resting his chin on them. "Because you _love_ me."

"As long as we're being modest, I suppose."

"Don't get your hopes up," James says sarcastically. He stretches his legs across the compartment to rest his feet on Sirius and Remus' bench.

"Oi, which one of us can't get a date because of our huge ego?"

"I could get a date if I wanted. Just not, you know, the one I want."

"Moony?" Sirius asks, ducking his head to nip at Remus' neck.

"What?" he answers, attempting to push him away. Again, he's no match, and Sirius huffs out a laugh at the failed efforts.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow night? We can sneak out for a big poofy date and I'll buy you ice cream and then a bunch of chocolate and when we get back we can snog in the dorms because otherwise the poor dorms would never see any snogging."

"Oh, come on," he says, still making a valiant effort at shoving Sirius off of him. "Now you're just being mean to poor Prongs. It's not his fault he doesn't understand how girls work."

Sirius snickers, and, in his moment of weakness, falls to the floor. "Shit," he says.

James howls with laughter, and Remus closes his eyes to take in the sound of Sirius punching James. It is good, he thinks, to be home again.

* * *

The feeling of being 'home' really, though, does not set in until a sleepy Sirius Black opens his curtains and slides in next to him at midnight.

"'lo," he murmurs into Remus' neck.

"Hey," he answers, slipping his arm around Sirius' waist. "What're you doing?"

"Wanted some Moony," he says, pressing his lips to Remus'. "You know?"

"I know you," he says, tickling Sirius' side just lightly enough to make him giggle embarrassingly. "You're here for sex."

"Maybe," he says, swatting Remus' hand away. "A little."

"Horny mutt."

"Not denying that. Spent all summer wanking myself raw over you."

"And getting disowned," he says, although his face heats up at the admission. Sirius' warm body presses against his side, and his warm breath huffs against Remus' neck when he laughs.

"Yeah, but that only took like two days. After that it was back to the wanking."

"You're ridiculous."

"What about you?" he asks as Remus begins unbuttoning his shirt. Big gray eyes look up at Remus'.

"Well... let's see," he says, fingers working their way down the front of Sirius' oxford. "I became a big, slavering werewolf twice. That kind of sucked, but these things happen I guess... oh, and I went with my mum to see that new muggle movie-"

"You're fucking adorable."

"The werewolf part or the movie part?" he asks, pushing the material down Sirius' shoulders.

"Mmh, both I guess. Especially considering the context."

"_Oh_, you wanted to know if I got myself off," he teases, moving down to Sirius' belt.

"Get your own damn shirt off," he says. "And don't be such a wise ass."

"Do you think I'm too uptight to wank?" Remus asks, raising an eyebrow as he pulls Sirius' leather belt from its hoops and tosses it to the bottom of the bed. "Really?"

"Are you?"

"No," he insists, grinning as he begins unbuttoning his own shirt. "Pads, you've witnessed my gradual loss of restraint when it comes to you. I've had my tongue up your arse, for Merlin's sake."

"And a fine tongue it is, Moony," he says, reaching in to unbutton Remus' pants. "So tell me about this wank. What'd you think of?"

"Dumbledore," he answers, tugging at Sirius' own dress pants. "What do you think?

"Dumbledore is pretty sexy, but I thought of you," he says, dipping in to kiss Remus' jaw. "Sucking my cock. And also in the aforementioned situation of your tongue being up my arse."

"Almost feel bad for James' guest room," Remus says, tilting his chin up to expose a wider surface to Sirius' eager lips, which move down to his neck and begin to leave a line of love bites. "Mmh, down a little more."

Sirius huffs out a laugh against his skin before nipping at an extra-sensitive spot. "I know, you knob."

"Thought you might have forgotten after all of that time with just your right hand," he jokes, reaching between them to cup the bulge in Sirius' boxers. "I guess not."

"Fuck, Moony," Sirius moans, crushing his lips into Remus' fervently, making his lover's stomach clench as he flicks his tongue along his top lip. He reaches down, tugging Remus' hand away by his wrist before grinding their hips together.

"Shit," Remus grunts, and he thrusts his hips against Sirius' again, their erections grinding together in such a familiar way that his heart throbs as his cock twitches.

"S'been two months, Moony," Sirius says into his neck. "Want you to come in my mouth."

"Christ, Pads," he groans as Sirius pushes him onto his back. "You can't just-"

"Shh," Sirius interrupts, licking a stripe up Remus' neck. It effectively shuts Remus up, and he grins as he moves to straddle Remus' calves. "God, you're so hard," he murmurs, tugging gently at Remus' boxers. "Want you so bad."

"God," he answers, voice strangled. His hips cant upwards, fingers twisting into the sheet.

Sirius smirks, leaning down until he's propped on his elbows over Remus' hard cock. "I love when you get all desperate. I bet I could get you to beg right now."

"And if you do, the chances of me reciprocating drop to about 0%."

He laughs, low and throaty, and Remus' cock throbs in anticipation as his hot breath hits. "Love that you're calling the shots, too. Bet you'll top our first time."

"Sirius," he warns, all but growling as he slides his fingers into raven hair and pushes down.

"Got it," he tells him, and Remus' grasp softens as he runs his pink tongue along the length of his shaft. Sirius' own smile is softer, then, his eyes full of adoration as he connects with Remus' half-lidded stare. Sirius winks at him, then, a gesture filled with so much love it makes Remus' heart ache, before he drops his head to run his tongue through the precome beading at the head of Remus' cock. "Mmh," he mumbles teasingly, and Remus has to squeeze his eyes shut to stop himself from embarrassing himself by coming right then. The soft muscle trails a ring around the head of his cock, and by its second time around Remus is moaning as he shoves his head back into the pillow behind him. With one glance up, Sirius knows to stop teasing, and he dips his head back in and takes Remus' whole length in one go, cheeks hollowing as he sucks.

"_Fuck_," Remus moans, his hips thrusting helplessly as Sirius pulls back until just his head is in his mouth, and he swirls his tongue around it before dipping back down. When he lifts his head again, Remus' cock slips entirely from his lips. With a cry of objection, his eyes open to find Sirius' reproachful gray ones staring up at him. The sudden withdrawal of stimuli to take in allows him to notice that Sirius is jerking himself off, even as he glares at Remus. His cock pulses almost painfully with this new discovery.

"Keep those eyes open," he warns, and Remus jolts to the brink at his stern tone of voice.

"Keep your hands off yourself," Remus manages to reply through his dry throat, words shaky. He receives a surprised smirk in return, but Sirius' arm stops hitting his leg with each pull. When Sirius' mouth closes around his cock again, teeth gently scrape the vein along the underside. Remus finds this more erotic than painful despite intentions, and when Sirius sucks again, he comes hard, hips thrusting up into the tight, wet heat of Sirius' mouth as blinding pleasure fills every one of his senses.

When he becomes capable of noticing things again, he finds Sirius lapping a few spilled drops of come off of his softening cock. His heart throbs at the site. "Come here," he says, tugging Sirius' hair gently in encouragement. His lover hums as he complies, stretching out along Remus' chest to kiss him. Their skin sticks together, wet with sweat, and Remus can taste himself on Sirius' lips, bitter and salty, and he grins even as Sirius' tongue dips into his mouth.

"Quit smiling," Sirius says as he pulls away, his lips slowly pulling back into a grin themselves. "You adorable goof. I'm trying to kiss you."

"Shh," he answers, raising his thigh until it makes contact with Sirius' erection. "I think we still have unfinished business. What was that you said before? Something about my tongue and... what was it?"

Sirius watches him with wide eyes. "Don't joke, Moony."

"M'not," he answers with a smile, pushing off the mattress with his elbow to flip them over. "Your arse, I think it was."

"_Moony_."

Remus slides off of him, sitting up next to his hips. "On your back."

"God," Sirius says in a strangled voice, turning over. Remus is presented with a lovely view of Sirius ass, and he wastes no time in climbing back on top of him, trailing soft, wet kisses down his spine, stopping to leisurely blow cool air along Sirius' back, which prickles with goosebumps each time. "Killing me, Moony," he murmurs pathetically into the pillow, grinding his hips against the mattress, desperately seeking friction.

"Mm-m," Remus scolds gently, sitting up on Sirius' calves. "On your hands and knees."

"Fuck," Sirius half-moans and half-complains as he moves, leaning on the heels of his palms.

"You've got such a nice arse, do you know?" he asks, kissing Sirius' lower back. "Thought about pounding into it all summer." Sirius makes a pathetic whimpering sound, and Remus laughs softly, reaching around to take Sirius' cock in his hand. He pumps it slowly once, twice, and then pulls away.

"_Moony_," Sirius whines urgently, and Remus gets the hint just as well as Sirius did earlier, and, dipping his head down, he nips at Sirius' left cheek before spreading them wide. Flattening his tongue against Sirius' hole, he laps several times, each movement slow and torturous. Fifteen seconds has Sirius' arms giving out, and he collapses, face buried in his folded arms against the blanket, ass still in the air as he whines into the bed spread. "Please," he begs, and Remus has never been able to say no to that voice. He moves gently at first, pushing the soft muscle in millimeters at a time. "Christ, _move_," he complains, canting his hips back, and the corner of Remus' lips turns up as he pulls his tongue out before thrusting back in rapidly. He reaches one hand around, trailing one finger along Sirius' shaft to the head of his cock, dripping precome onto the blanket, before wrapping his fingers around it. Sirius thrusts his hips back and forth, first onto Remus tongue and then into his hand, and Remus' tugs become shorter and faster as he feels Sirius getting closer. He comes with loud, muffled calls of Remus' name when the pad of his thumb brushes along the head of his cock, and Remus doesn't sit back until the last of the tension goes out of Sirius' back and he collapses onto the mattress, warm, sleepy and spent.

When Sirius opens his eyes again, it is to the sight of Remus carefully licking Sirius' come off of his fingers, and he feels his cock begin to swell again when he glances down to find out Remus is already fully hard. "Fuck," he says. Remus sends him a fake curious glance over his own hand, tongue curling around a sticky finger. "We're both completely insatiable, aren't we?"

Remus is smiling when he lowers his hand from his mouth, curling up next to Sirius. "After two months? Yeah."

"God. Nothing's changed, huh?"

"Well... I wouldn't say that," he says, and reaching up, he runs the pad of his thumb under Sirius' eye, wiping away his smudged eyeliner. "My boyfriend's a dead sexy biker guy now apparently. Who's into Bowie."

"But not like... lip gloss."

"Whatever," he answers, eyes closing as he nuzzles into Sirius' shoulder. "You're still a poof."

"Fuck you," he says, but Remus can hear the smile on his voice.

"Mmh."

"Love you, Moony. You know?"

"I know. I love you, too, Pads."

* * *

Soo first this didn't have smut but then it did and I don't know if I should be sorry for that?

I like fluff too much I haven't written anything with actual plot in so long oh my god

This was my first time writing rimming and my second time writing boysmut so feedback is greatly appreciated. Also I can't read smut that I write because it's just painful so I didn't really edit that part... I apologize. Especially since the smut part was all written in one like 5 hour long sitting.

I'm thinking of writing a long chaptered fic (wolfstar obviously) like starting with first year so if you want to check out my other stuff and if you like my stuff put me on author alert

-cute smile-

pleaseee?

Oh and review... with feedback preferably because what the fuck am i doing


End file.
